ACD Alliance
by Majiz
Summary: "Welcome to the Annual C Sale! The biggest event of the CAD Alliance! You can visit our different stalls to get an overview of our newly added prototypes! Please do not hesitate to ask for advices!" Four Androids and three Cyborgs have been sold this day ; A smile showed on his pale face: Everything was going to change, this was the movement he waited for all his life.
1. Introduction

_Hi all ! Thank you a lot for reading this ! It means a lot to me! And I would like to share with you some information_

 _First, I am French, so my English is not great and I would really appreciate if you could correct me if I do make mistake !_

 _Second, this story will not exceed 20 chapters, so it won't be too long._

 _Lastly, I would love to get some reviews from you, this is my first story in English, and if it is worth reading, I would like to know it !_

 _Thanks again and enjoy this Introduction !_

* * *

"Welcome to the Annual C Sale! We would like to invite you to go to the Main Hall, there you will find all the information you need about our foundation. Please be advised that you will be directed by our DAI to the amphitheatre in order to present our newly added products."

The message ended with a light music followed by the numerous footsteps of potential buyers. This event, the ACS, was really popular nowadays. It represented the Alliance of private businesses, laboratories and programming corporations; leading to the advent of a new age of technology. More than seventy two thousand people were expected to come during these three days, one of the biggest event in the world.

Business men, corporations and particulars were here, getting ready for the ceremony. Between them, some of the most powerful families. These were accompanied in private areas, the balconies of the amphitheatre, where the view was the best. Hiashi Hyûga was there with his daughter and nephew. The Hyûga family was specialised in weapon technology, a leader in the market and therefore one of the richest of the century. The three of them were offered champagne and special attention while waiting. Other families were also having this special treatment, the most influential ones. The Harunos, working with pharmaceutical products; the Yamanaka and Akimichi, both having an alliance about Genetically Modified Food. The Inuzuka were doing experiments on animals and the No Sabaku were highly recognized diplomats, despite their young age.

Each of them had a despicable work, but they had influence and money, and that was the only thing important in this world. After the presentation and the opening ceremony of the ACS, all were escorted to a private room, where two of the three leaders of this event were awaiting them. The first one was a tall blond woman, with light green eyes and a serious look, Tsunade. She directly went to the Harunos and their daughter, greeting them. It was known that both had tight relations and were working hand in hand on some projects. The other person was a man, white hair and an empty look while he was scanning the people in front of him. This was Jiraiya.

Or also known as Pt90-52. He was one of the first Android of the CADA: the Cyborgs, Androids and Drone Alliance. Jiraiya was highly powerful, physically and psychologically, he was the first Android to be able to get a job and be smart enough to go up in the hierarchy, and he was the living proof of the power of the CADA. After this greeting, all the families were invited to see the new prototypes that were created especially for each of them.

These family ordered Cyborgs or Androids for their own use. In fact, while they were supposed to just be "Companions", they were going to be the partners of each of the heirs of these families. It was a new way to create arranged weddings, a more "respectful" way. These families were powerful in the politic and economic environments, people who were trying to steal their influence and lives were numerous. Because their children were going on their twenties, it was important that they were marrying people with no desire or ambition and someone able to protect if needed

After a short introduction, finally, four prototypes entered the scene and changed the life of these families forever.


	2. 1st Chapter

_Hi all, First chapter in order to give you a general idea of this story._

 _As said before, do not hesitate to correct my grammar, I will not take it badly !_

 _Thank you again for reading !_

The first Android to be presented was a blond man, with deep blue eyes and a skin lightly darker than everyone else. It has been created for the Hyuga family, more specifically for the official heir: Hinata. This girl was naturally beautiful; dark hair with a hint of blue and eyes so deep and clear that you could drown in it. These eyes were a specificity of the Hyugas and no children were born without them in this family. Hinata had to walk to this boy with her father while he was inspecting it.

"It is one of our best prototype, **Pt1-1** , _Naruto_. Designed based on your indications, Sir Hyuga. Its mental stats are not too high 26%, and it does not have a need of self-accomplishment, as you wished. Its physical aptitudes are getting near 88%, but they are locked at 30% for now and, Lady Hinata, you will be the only one to deactivate or activate the security." Jiraiya finished his sentence while looking at Naruto who was now bowing in front of his soon-to-be-wife. "We took the genes of the Uzumaki family, so it has the technological powers required to protect people and attack. It is an effective weapon." There was a silence during the inspection.

"No defects?

\- Negative.

\- No desires?

\- They have been removed.

\- .. When will it be ready?

\- In thirty minutes from now.

\- - We are taking it."

Hiashi put an end at the negotiations while two cyborgs were getting Naruto ready in another room. During this time Tsunade was presenting the second prototype to the Harunos. A man with dark hair and eyes, with pale skin. He seemed totally normal, even human, but something was emanating from him, a heavy aura. Sakura, the heir of the Harunos, was hypnotised by it. She was beautiful too, short pink hair and deep green eyes, she was the first target of the men who wanted her and the family's corporation. Even if she was far from naïve, her mother could not take the risk to lose what she created because of the feelings of her daughter, therefore, this android was the best option.

"This is **Pt3-1** , _Sasuke_. The genes of the Uchihas are in it, its physical aptitudes are at 73% while its intellectual ones are near 67%. Each of them is locked at 30%. It was designed with your specifications, Lady Haruno, and just you, Sakura, can control it. Be advised that it as a superior intelligence and it will be able to rule your corporation, so do not hesitate to delay tasks to it." Tsunade smiled while Sakura was hiding her true feelings.

"Does _he_ have negotiation skills?

\- Yes. However, _it_ needs to identify the people _it_ is dealing with to incorporate these data in its program. It will take about three weeks before it can handle all the personality types. Is that fine?

\- Sure. Get _him_ ready."

Finishing her sentence, Sakura dared to smile at her Android before beginning the transaction with Tsunade.

Jiraiya moved to the third prototype, indicating the No Sabakus to come closer. This Android was a man, brown hair tied in a high ponytail and dark eyes. It was probably the most lifeless of all and Temari, the girl it was promised to, had the need to take a step back, not sure if she really wanted to be linked to this object. However, she stood still, looking at him in the eyes while the white hair Android was speaking.

"This is _Shikamaru_ **, Pt34-1** , created with the Naras genes. It is a genius as you wished, with intellectual capacities going up to 98%, however, its strength will not exceed 54%. You will be the one to control him. Its personality was designed with what your father asked us.

\- If _he_ is a genius, will he be able to manipulate me?

\- It is way too troublesome."

Temari opened her eyes wide when the prototype talked. She could swear **he** was human for a second, but she just turned her back at him, asking for him to be ready as soon as possible. The blond woman wanted to enforce her authority fast enough, she was young yet the oldest of the group, twenty-four, two more years than the other heirs. Therefore, she had more practice and knowledge. Tsunade finished the transaction with her before presenting the last Android, this one was special, it was not designed to marry anyone, but for its owner to do experiments on it. The Inuzuka heir, Kiba, walked to it, visibly not ready to meet it. The Android was a boy with dark hair, wearing a long jacket and high-tech sunglasses which were hiding its eyes.

"This is **Pt13-4** , _Shino_. Its pain absorption is up to 99%, physical and intellectual abilities respectively 51% and 62%. As your family wished, it does not have any fear and can easily live in a hostile environment."

Kiba was just nodding, while **his** new companion was getting ready in the room where the precedent Androids went. It was something he was against since the day his mother and sister suggested it. Testing new techniques and experiments on humans was against his principles. Yet, the argument was always that it was not a human, but an Android. Therefore he did not have the right of any other beings. But Kiba knew the difference was really thin. Androids were created from real humans, real genes, they were just improved after. Therefore they were human beings at the beginning, technology just gave them another title. It was modern slavery.

However, Cyborgs were rarer. They were based on high and secret technologies. They had everything like humans, but were not. Scientists inputted feelings to disguise them, they were weapons, deadly ones. They could survive anything and were usually use as spies because no one could tell the difference between a human and a Cyborg. Androids were for a private use, Cyborgs for a military one. But there were exceptions for rich people.

Three of them walked in, creating the amazement of the families. They were beautiful, the three of them, the perfection that only could be attain by technology. Tsunade came in front of them and presented the first one. A man who was alike the second Android, Sasuke. You could almost mistake one for the other.

"This is _Sai_ , **Pt281-32**. It was entirely designed for you, Lady Yamanaka. It has the artistic skill and its physical and intellectual abilities are both 68%. They are locked at 30% for now, as for the other prototypes, you and only you, can unlock them." The Yamanaka was a gorgeous woman, blond with blue eyes. Her name was Ino, and because of her status, her father had spent a lot of money building this cyborg to protect her. She had to marry **him** , in order to protect the whole business, but she was not forced to live with him. Unlike the Android who were from highly recognized families in the past, Cyborg were just creations, they held no right of any sorts, they were machines. Ino did not say anything and took the Cyborg with her, leading him to the exit while all the other Android were finally finished and ready to go. Something pick the attention of everybody else: when the other Cyborg whom nobody gave the name, disappeared with the Akimichi and Yamanaka heir. A family who had two Cyborgs was more dangerous than the government itself, while everyone was gone on this thought, the only family remaining was the Hyûga one.

The last Cyborg remaining was a girl. Brown hair and amber eyes. She was standing still, her face emotionless. Neji, the officious heir of the Hyûga was looking at here, his eyes locked on the girl that was supposed to be his.

"This is our new prototype, the best we have ever done. **Pt36-21** , _Tenten_. _She_ is highly skilled physically: 97%, she can handle weapons as well as guns. She mastered martial arts and she can execute any common task, cooking, cleaning and approximately anything you ask for her. Her intellectual abilities are about 79%, all are locked at 30%. Sir Neji, you are the only one who has control over her. However, there is a little more about Tenten, just in case the prototype is not responding correctly, you can reset the whole program yourself, erasing feelings.

\- How much can she resist pain? Asked Hiashi.

\- About 70%, considering she can be used in war context, it was necessary to give her a high enough percentage.

\- This is perfect."

That said, Hiashi got all in order before leaving, an Andorid and a Cyborg with him. While the family members were ahead, both of the machines sealed their hand together, for a brief instant, enough for Jirayia to spot them, a smile cracking on his pale face: **Everything was going to change, there was movement.**


	3. 2nd Chapter

_Hey All! SO that is the second chapter, I hope you will like it !_

 _I will be in hollidays for the next two weeks so I won't be posting, but please let me know what you think about this new chapte,r it means a lot for me ! Therefore thank you a lot_ _ **Leia-san**_ _for the first review !_

* * *

Sakura put a hand in her hair, sighing silently. She was tired from this week-end. It was Sunday night already and she could not believe she had not spent a single minute just for herself. Usually during these two days off she had during the week she always found time to at least get an hour in the spa, or to do some relaxing exercises or even to read some good book. But not this time.

She owned a spacious apartment in the city centre. At the 14th floor, she had a beautiful view over the city and was directly next to the headquarters of the corporation she was part of. Overall, the apartment was quite simple but had this touch of feminism proper to Sakura with modern paintings and more traditional furniture. There was a nice kitchen, two bathrooms: one directly related to her room and one for visitors. There was a big living room and two large bedrooms. The one with the big dressing was hers, the other one was a little bit smaller and a little less personal. She usually used it when her friends were coming over when she was studying in college, but since she started working, she did not use it. Anyway, for now, it was Sasuke's bedroom.

Speaking of him, they spent the whole week-end shopping to decorate his new living place. Androids had specific technology to get recharged, so no real bed for him and even if he explained he did not need anything more, she insisted that it was an obligation to get some more personal things in their apartment, arguing it was his new home. She got the last word and was pretty proud of it.

She let a smile appear on her face before getting up. Sasuke was putting everything in his dressing when she knocked the door, he went straight to her, opening it.

"Yes?

\- I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. Tomorrow will be your first day of work and I would like to explain everything about it to you... And before you say anything like "I do not need blah blah blah". I actually need some time off, and there is a bar in front of the golf club not far from here, the time for one or two cocktails and we should be done before midnight."

She had a little mocking smile while he was just staring at her. Even if he was not really talkative, she could not help but find him really attractive. During these last two days she did believe how much of charisma and presence he had. Her smile became wilder when he just nodded.

At 8pm they were ready. She was wearing a pretty white dress with hints of dark green and pink, an outfit she bought the last day, when she forced her supposed to be boyfriend to get some clothes for himself. They were going to be exposed and it was absolutely impossible for him not to wear brands from creators. Against what she was expecting, she found him way more stylish than she thought. He was a lot in dark colours, but it was what flattered him so she did not mind. When she exited her room she found Sasuke in the living room, a white shirt and a dark jean on him. He looked at her from head to feet before speaking.

"Are you ready to go?

\- Yes."

She smiled at him and closed the apartment before going to the parking, her car waiting there. It was a white BMW X6, a sporty model she bought with her first salary. They got at the golf bar in ten minutes and were served something like five minutes later. While she was ready to drink her margarita, she got interrupted by the hand of Sasuke on hers. "You look gorgeous". Sakura felt her mouth drop. The Android, since he was with her, did not show any kindness or affection. So this compliment totally shocked her, but she offered him a sweet smile.

"Let's make a toast!

\- For?

\- Well.. About our new life together, us!

\- To us, then.

\- To us!"

She cheered while Sasuke was already sipping his martini. The atmosphere between them began to feel a little more natural, even if Sakura was doing most of the talking. When they began their second drink, Sasuke decided to take part in the conversation.

"So, was that all you wanted to talk about?

\- Hm.. Actually I wanted to also discuss some things we need to set up for our "romance". Where we met, when we began dating, how you moved in with me.. You know things like that. Like, I mean this is our first official date, where we are exposed and journalists will want to know these kinds of things beca-

\- Because you are the heir of the Harunos. I got that." Sasuke took time to drink a little before sharing his idea. "We could have met during our childhood, dating for a few months in high school before I got moved to another city. We would have been apart, keeping in touch from time to time. We would have found each other again at the university, after falling in love, we would have begun a secret relationship, away from the journalists. After we graduated and I got hired in your corporation, we would have decided to move in together.

\- That would be really romantic, childhood love.. Well it would work! I will send this to Mother tomorrow. Soon enough we would have to do an official interview, you know.. Well we still have time!"

Sakura laughed a little while Sasuke was nodding. After another drink and a little ride around the golf park, they went back to the apartment. She just gave him a smile before going to her room, thanking him for this night. When she finally closed her eyes it was 1am, with a thought about how she will be tired for tomorrow morning.

Two hours later, Sasuke sat on his bed. His eyes, usually really dark turned red, bloody red. His gaze turned to the wall shared with Sakura's bedroom. She was sleeping deeply, he could tell by her heartbeat that she will not wake up until at least twenty minutes, there was no risk she would hear him. He put his right arm in front of him while touching it with his left hand, there, a screen appeared. At the beginning black, it suddenly reflected the image of someone else.

The individual was another Android, Naruto. He muttered some swearwords before finally getting up, making the screen reflect his entire face.

"What the heck do you think you are doing..? People are slee-

\- Dobe, you do not need any sleep and you know that.

\- Mh.. Still, couldn't you do your report tomorrow morning..?

\- Sakura might hear me.

\- Yeah, yeah.. Anyway, give me time, I need to contact T-"

A knock at the door was heard, Naruto straighten and stood still. His eyes turned gold with hints of orange while he went to the door and opened it, revealing a girl in front of it. It was the last Cyborg, Tenten. She was wearing a beige sleep dress and her hair were down, going under her elbows. She entered the room and, looking behind her, she closed the door, standing up next to Naruto who put the screen in front of her so Sasuke could talk to her.

"Report on your situation?

\- It is going well. I have been collecting information on her, at the end of these three weeks I will have all her personality analysed. Though it might take less time.

\- Why?

\- She is likely to fall in love, 63% at least based on these two days.

\- That is a surprising percentage. If you are right, your work will be easier.

\- I am well aware of that."

Tenten put her finger on her temple, getting the data collected by Sasuke in her own hard drive. He was telling her what he saw and expected for the next week. He was the first to do a report since his target was the easiest one, the next one will be in two weeks, when they will all meet each other. Having this thought he looked back at the girl in front of him.

"Do you have the date our meeting?

\- Not yet.

\- Jiraiya is going to contact me first, so we will arrange this together."

This time it was Naruto that was drowsing for the last few minutes, who spoke. He looked back at Tenten who just nod. She then got up, bowing in front of them both in order to go back to her own room, next to Naruto's.

"I need your own system number, Tenten.

\- Why?

\- Because I do not intend to wake you up all the time, Naruto…

\- Meh, are you sure you do not prefer to-

\- Fine. I will get your own system number from Naruto and send you a message.

\- Thank you. **Completed**

\- **Completed**." Said Tenten and Naruto at the same time.

Once they hung out, Sasuke found himself again in the dark. He kept a look at his hand during a few minutes until a little blue light appeared, he opened the message and checked it fast enough, recording it in his hard drive. He had what he asked from Tenten. This girl –or Cyborg- was the creepiest yet the most interesting device he ever got the chance to deal with. And honestly, while he did not give a single thought about that before, she was the only female Cyborg that had been created after the _incident_ that happened three years ago.


End file.
